PLDs are a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, Input/Output Blocks (IOBs), Configurable Logic Blocks (CLBs), dedicated Random Access Memory Blocks (BRAM), multipliers, Digital Signal Processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, Delay Lock Loops (DLLs), Multi-Gigabit Transceivers (MGTs) and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by Programmable Interconnect Points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and the programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data may be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA, including the initial condition of the FPGA as defined by the individual memory cells.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to Input/Output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In other CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration sequence.
For all of these PLDs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Some PLDs, such as the Xilinx Virtex® FPGA, can be programmed to incorporate blocks with pre-designed functionalities, i.e., “cores”. A core can include a predetermined set of configuration bits that program the FPGA to perform one or more functions. Alternatively, a core can include source code or schematics that describe the logic and connectivity of a design. Typical cores can provide, but are not limited to, DSP functions, memories, storage elements, and math functions. Some cores include an optimally floor planned layout targeted to a specific family of FPGAs. Cores can also be parameterizable, i.e., allowing the user to enter parameters to activate or change certain core functionality.
Once the PLD is configured, it is often desirable to validate the configuration through the execution of functional vectors that are based upon the PLD configuration. In the automated test equipment (ATE) environment, however, there is a time period that exists between PLD configuration and the execution of functional vectors, where the PLD initialization may be disturbed by ATE noise, or some other noise source. If the initialized state of the configured PLD is disturbed, then the functional vectors, e.g., stimulus and response, for that particular configuration will not be correct.
Conventional techniques used to mitigate noise induced errors during execution of functional vectors include executing a reset of the PLD subsequent to configuration and prior to the execution of the functional vectors. However, if enough noise is present after reset, then the PLD may nevertheless be “clocked” by the noise to initiate write sequences into previously configured BRAM, to initiate read captures from previously configured BRAM or ROM, or some other noise induced event that may produce anomalous results. Efforts continue, therefore, to mitigate the effects of induced noise during functional vector testing.